The Stranger
by Astronaut-5678
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in Dillydale, and there seems to be something wrong with her, but Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy decides to take her in anyways. They realize exactly how strange she is when she starts to act really weird. Mr. SmallXOC and Mr. NosyXOC. Rated T for later chapters. No flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mr. Men Show or any of it's characters. Roger Hargreaves and Cartoon Network owns it. I do own Scarlet and a few other new characters in this story though. I hope you all enjoy this story! (:**

* * *

One day in the city of Dillydale, Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy were walking the streets to see if anything interesting was going on.

Suddenly they spotted a human girl. She was glancing around with huge eyes. Her hair was bright red, and she was wearing black boots that went half way up her legs. She also wore skinny jeans and a short sleeve shirt that was too small for her; it didn't cover her stomach all the way.

The two Mr. Men exchanged a confused glance.

"How strange," Mr. Small murmured, half to himself, though his best friend nodded in agreement.

"I wonder who she is," replied Mr. Nosy, not taking his eyes off of the girl.

"Let's investigate," suggested Mr. Small, walking over to the unknown girl. Mr. Nosy followed him.

They came to a halt when they got to the girl, who turned wide, scared eyes on them. She took a step away from them, eying the Mr. Men closely, as if she was unsure what to make of them.

"Good tidings!" Mr. Small greeted the newcomer.

The girl just stared at him.

"Hello," Mr. Nosy said. "So what's your name?"

She didn't answer right away, only continued to stare at them. Then she took a deep breath, closed for eyes, before opening them, and replied," My name is Scarlet...I think..."

"Huh?" The two friends turned to each other, confused. What did she mean, she thinks?

"Um...where are you from?" Mr. Small asked, a little uncertain.

"I...I don't remember," she admitted, frowning and glancing around, confusion lighting her eyes. "I don't even know where I am," she added after a few moments of silence.

"You're in a town called Dillydale," Mr. Small told her.

"Where do you live?" asked Mr. Nosy, looking at her curiously. This girl was so interesting to him, and he wanted to know everything about her. He just hoped she'll tell him, if she can remember.

"I don't know," Scarlet replied, tapping her upper lip with her finger as if she was thinking. "I can't seem to remember anything but my name. Well, I hope it's my name." She glanced around, ran to a bush, and came back with a pink, flowery shoulder bag. She opened it and pulled out a folder. "It says Scarlet on this piece of paper," she went on, pulling it out and showing it to the two Mr. Men.

Mr. Nosy took the paper and began to look it over.

Mr. Small smiled at him before turning back to the confused girl. "Well, Scarlet, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I'm pretty sure," she replied, nodding. She thought for a moment, before shrugging. "The last thing I remembered was walking and ending up here. I've been wandering the streets all day but I haven't seen anyone besides you two."

"Oh." Mr. Small looked up at his best friend who was still reading what was on the piece of paper. He tapped him, and Mr. Nosy looked down at him. Mr. Small pointed down the sidewalk and whispered to him," Follow me." To Scarlet, he added," We'll be right back."

Scarlet just nodded as the Mr. Men walked off until they were out of earshot.

"What do you think of this?" Mr. Small asked his best friend as soon as he knew Scarlet couldn't hear them.

Mr. Nosy paused in his reading and looked down at his little buddy. "I find it odd," he replied. He held the paper up and added," This is a story about a girl who went missing and she is trying to find her way back. Perhaps this story is about Scarlet."

"Why would she write a story about herself?" Mr. Small questioned, eying his friend with confusion.

Mr. Nosy shrugged. "I don't know. It was just a suggestion."

"Yeah, I know, but I still find it odd that a girl appeared, though she doesn't know where she's from or anything about herself besides her name, which she found out by looking at this piece of paper." He pointed to the paper his friend still held in his hand.

"Yes, very odd..." Mr. Nosy glanced at Scarlet, before turning back to Mr. Small. "Perhaps we should invite her to stay with us, since she has nowhere else to go, apparently." He smiled down at his friend, as if he was hoping he'd understand why he wanted her to stay with them. Of everyone in Dillydale, Mr. Small seems to be the only one who isn't bothered by Mr. Nosy's nosiness. Most likely because he is equally as nosy.

Mr. Small chuckled and smirked. "I guess she can stay with us for a little while, until she remembers where she's from," he replied, his eyebrows rolling up and down as he thought.

"Great!" Mr. Nosy turned around and ran back to Scarlet.

Mr. Small laughed and followed his friend.

"Great news," Mr. Nosy announced, excited. He handed the paper back to her as he informed her," You can stay with us, if you don't have anywhere else to go."

Scarlet put the paper back in her bag and stretched the strap over her head, placing it on her shoulder. "I have nowhere else to go, so sure," she replied, smiling. "Thanks."

"Okay, follow us." Mr. Small began to take the lead back to his and his best friend's house; Mr. Nosy and Scarlet followed him, walking side by side.

* * *

**Review, please, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. No flames, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Mr. Men Show or any of it's characters. Roger Hargreaves and Cartoon Network owns it. I do own Scarlet and a few other new characters in this story though.**

* * *

"Thank you." Scarlet dipped her to Mr. Nosy, who held the door open for her. She walked through the entrance and into the big observatory. "Weird..." she murmured to herself as she glanced around the house. "So this is where you two live?" she asked the Mr. Men, who followed her inside.

Mr. Small appeared in front of her. "Yes, do we," he replied, looking up at her. "Do you like it?"

"It's...interesting," the bright red-haired human answered after a moment of silence and looking around the house some more. "But why do you have a telescope coming out of the roof?" she asked, pointing to it.

"To see what's going on in town," Mr. Nosy told her, walking over to her. "I'll take your bag, if you want," he added, hoping she'll give it to him. He wanted to look through her stuff to learn more about her. He has a feeling that some of the answers to his questions were in her bag.

Scarlet stared at him for a long while. Her instinct told her to keep the bag on her person, so she shook her head and said," No thank you. I'll keep it."

Mr. Nosy frowned but nodded.

"Our guest room is over there," Mr. Small announced, pointing to a door on the other side of the living room. "You can stay in there for now."

"Thanks." Scarlet followed him, holding her bag close and keeping an eye on Mr. Nosy as he too followed. She could feel that it wouldn't be a wise idea to let her guide down around him.

They led her into a room that had a bed. On the other side of the room, there was a window. She walked over to it, still carrying her bag. She saw Mr. Nosy watching her, eyes glued on the bag. _There's no way he's going to get it,_ she declared to herself as she stopped in front of the window. She looked out it and saw a few people walking by. _Strange town, _she thought, scratching her head. _I never seen a place like this. I've never seen creatures like these before...I don't think..._

"Lovely town, isn't it?"

Mr. Small's voice startled Scarlet, and she spun around to see the small man standing behind her, clearly waiting for an answer.

"It's interesting," she told him. "I can't remember my old home, but I have a feeling that it was nothing like this."

She stared out the window. Suddenly she caught glimpse of a blue man walking by. He had bandages on his head and lower half. Scarlet watched with curiosity as the guy tripped over his own feet. Just then, a yellow man with a huge smile came from the opposite way. He spotted his blue friend laying on the ground in a dazed, and he helped him back to his feet. The blue one said something, and Scarlet imagined him thanking his friend. Then the two began to walk together, soon disappearing from slight.

She closed her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. She was about to open them again when she saw a blinding light. It got brighter and brighter. Just then a town opened up in front of her. The buildings were in ruins, and the road was destroyed, the concrete torn up and thrown to the side. The town looked deserted; she couldn't see anyone.

_Why does this place look familiar? _she thought, trying to search through her memories. _Have I lived here once?_

A scream filled her head, and she looked around the town. She still she didn't see anyone though. She tried to move but she was glued where she stood. The scream sounded again, this time louder.

"What is that?" she asked out loud.

"What is what?" a voice replied to her, and she was knocked out of her vision.

She was plunged into darkness again, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself in the room, still staring out the window. Scarlet glanced down to see Mr. Small looking up at her with confused eyes.

"Nothing," she told him, turning her back on the window and walking over to the bed.

Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy exchanged a glance before following her.

"Well, we'll leave you to get settle in," Mr. Small announced, then gestured to the door, turning to his best friend. "Come on, Nose." He began to walk to the door.

Mr. Nosy glanced at Scarlet, who was sitting on the bed. Their eyes met. Then Mr. Nosy ran after his buddy, closing the door behind him. That girl suddenly frightened him. There was something very odd about her.

"Did we do the right thing, allowing her to stay here?" Mr. Small echoed Mr. Nosy's troubled thoughts.

It was a few moments before Mr. Nosy replied. "I'm not sure," he finally said. "But she had nowhere else to go. We couldn't just leave her to wander the streets with nothing to eat or a soft bed to sleep in."

"You're right," Mr. Small agreed. He shrugged, then added," It's probably all in our head. Let's just try to get use to her, okay? She seems really nice."

Mr. Nosy nodded, though he only heard half of what his little buddy just said. He was thinking about Scarlet. There was something about her that interest him deeply, and he wanted to know where she was from, how she ended up here, and lots of other things. It's too bad that she couldn't remember anything.

All the answers to his questions had to be in that bag of hers!

_I got to get that bag! _he thought, determined

"Mr. Nosy?"

Mr. Small's voice broke into Mr. Nosy's thought, and he looked down at his little friend. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, staring up at his best friend with a serious look as if he already guess what he was thinking.

"I want to know more about her!" Mr. Nosy admitted, frowning and glancing at the door of the room they just left.

"But she can't remember anything," his friend pointed out.

Mr. Nosy was silent for a moment, wondering if he should tell Mr. Small what he was planning. He decided that he should. "I'm gonna look through her bag and see if I could learn anything about her," he explained.

Mr. Small just stared at his friend for a long while. Then he asked," And how are you going to get the bag?"

"I was hoping you could distract her, while I get it and look through it."

Mr. Small continued to stare at him. "Let's give her some alone time first," he finally said. "Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go out to get something to eat. We can bring her something back."

"Should we tell her that we're going out?" Mr. Nosy asked.

"You can go tell her," Mr. Small said, walking to the door. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay." Mr. Nosy began to walk back to the room. He knocked on the door and opened it when she told him to come in. He strolled over to her. She was sitting on the bed, looking at something. He looked over her shoulder and saw that she was staring at a picture of two adult humans, the female one holding a little baby with bright red hair, like Scarlet.

"These are my parents," Scarlet told him, not turning to look at him. "I remember my mom giving me this picture before—" She cut herself off and just stared down at the picture.

"Before what?" Mr. Nosy asked, very interested now.

"I...I don't remember..." Scarlet sighed and put the picture down. "I know it was something bad though, very, very bad." She lower her eyes and closed them, bowing her head. "And I miss my parents so much."

Mr. Nosy stared at her, feeling sorry for her. "Are they...?" He didn't want to say the word "dead".

"I don't know..." Scarlet took in a shaky breath, letting it out slowly. "I hope they are still alive, and I hope I can find them one day."

"Oh." Mr. Nosy was lost at words for a few moments, before he remembered why he came in here. "Mr. Small and I are going into town to get something to eat," he told her. "We can bring you something back, if you want."

Scarlet opened her eyes and turned to him. "Yes, please," she answered. Suddenly she realize how hungry she was. She can't remember the last time she ate. "I'd appreciate that."

Mr. Nosy nodded and got off the bed, walking back to the door. "We'll be back soon," he promised, vanishing out the door and closing it behind him.

Once he was gone, Scarlet laid down and grabbed the picture, bring it to her chest and hugging it. "I will find you one day," she vowed, closing her eyes. She couldn't remember much about her parents, but she still wanted to find them.

"She wants us to bring something back for her," Mr. Nosy announced when he got to his best friend.

Mr. Small nodded and opened the door, walking out. "Where shall we go?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter to me," replied Mr. Nosy, his mind on Scarlet. It must be terrible to not remember anything, and the parts you do remember doesn't make sense. Not to know who or where your parents are, or even if they are still alive. He wish he could help her.

_I'll still try to help her though, _he told himself, running to catch up to his best friend.

* * *

**Review, please, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. No flames, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides Scarlet and a few other yet to be announce characters. I thought I'll be able to update this chapter sooner and that it'll be longer, but I'm kinda going through something right now. I'm sorry this chapter is so short and that there are a lot of unanswered questions, but they will be answered later on, and everything will make sense later, trust me. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

After lunch, Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy decided to go straight home. Mr. Nosy carried a goody bag in his hand for Scarlet. He kept glancing at it, his mind on the red-haired girl. It was killing him that he really didn't know anything about her. He vowed to learn more about her, whatever it takes. He hated not knowing things.

Suddenly he realize that he was falling behind. He ran to catch up to Mr. Small. The small man glanced at him but said nothing. Then he looked back in front of him and continued to walk.

Soon they got back to their observatory house, and they were about to go in when they heard someone call their names. They spun around and saw Mr. Scatterbrain walking to them. He stopped in front of them, waving at them.

"Hello, Mr. Small, Mr. Nosy," he greeted them.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Scatterbrain." Mr. Nosy nodded at his friend, his mind still on poor Scarlet.

"Good tidings," Mr. Small said. "Is there something we can help you with?" he asked, not wanting to sound as if he didn't want Mr. Scatterbrain here, but he really wanted to get back to Scarlet.

"No," Mr. Scatterbrain replied, looking off in space as he thought.

The three stood in silence for a while, until Mr. Small decided to speak up.

"Well, we'll see you later, Mr. Scatterbrain," he said, glancing up at his best friend. "Come on, Mr. Nosy. We need to go inside."

"Right." Mr. Nosy turned to Mr. Scatterbrain and told him," We met a mysterious girl named Scarlet. She doesn't remember anything about her home town or her life."

Mr. Small facepalmed. He had wanted to keep Scarlet a secret from everyone else until he knew more about her. He wanted to make sure she wasn't a threat to him and his friends. But is it such a big deal that Mr. Scatterbrain knows? He'll soon forget anyways.

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Mr. Scatterbrain said after a moment of thinking. "She doesn't know where she's from?"

"No," Mr. Nosy replied.

"How did she get here?"

"No idea."

"Is she endangered?"

That question took the two friends by surprise. "Why would she be endangered?" Mr. Small asked, lifting his eyebrow in confusion.

Mr. Scatterbrain just shrugged.

"Um...okay than?" Mr. Small exchanged a confused glance with Mr. Nosy. "If you excuse us, Mr. Scatterbrain, we need to get back to Scarlet," he added, reaching up for the door knob. They had lower the knob when they got the house so that Mr. Small could reach it. He was about to open the door when Mr. Scatterbrain told him to wait.

Mr. Small step back when Mr. Scatterbrain appeared in front of him. "Can I see this girl?" he asked.

"Why?" Mr. Nosy questioned, coming up and standing beside Mr. Small.

"I just want to meet her," the scatterbrain Mr. Man answered, shrugging and chuckling.

"Oh, okay than, follow us." Mr. Small walked around Mr. Scatterbrain and opened the door. The three Mr. Men walked in, Mr. Nosy closing the door behind them.

Once inside, Mr. Small pointed to Scarlet's room. "She's in there," he told Mr. Scatterbrain, who started walking toward it.

"It's strange that Mr. Scatterbrain wants to meet Scarlet, isn't it?" Mr. Nosy whispered to his best friend.

"Yeah, very strange." Mr. Small shrugged and added," He has never been known for being normal though."

"I guess," Mr. Nosy murmured.

The two followed Mr. Scatterbrain as the magenta Mr. Man walked in Scarlet's room. It was empty, no sign of the red-haired girl.

"I wonder where she went," Mr. Nosy wondered out loud, looking around.

Mr. Small shrugged, while Mr. Scatterbrain glanced around the room.

"I don't see anybody," he said, turning back to the two friends.

"She must have wandered off," Mr. Small guessed, confusing clouding his face.

"But where could she have gone?" Mr. Nosy questioned.

"No idea," Mr. Small responded.

Mr. Scatterbrain looked around once more, before remembering that he was suppose to be somewhere. "I gotta go," he told Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy. "I promised Miss. Calamity that I'd take her to the fair. But," he added as he exit the room," when you find her, I still want to meet her."

When he was gone, Mr. Nosy walked over to the bed and saw that Scarlet's bag was on the floor. Now was his chance to go through it without her seeing. He dropped to his knees and began to pull stuff out. There were folders, papers, and pencils in the bag. He looked over the papers. Mainly stories.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Scarlet's voice startled him. He jumped to his feet and spun around to see the red-haired girl standing behind him, an angry look on her face.

"I would yell at you," she went on, storming over to him and snatching the papers out of his hands. "But I have a _huge _headache!" she added, putting her stuff back in her bag. "I need some rest, so if you two wouldn't mind leaving me alone for a while."

Mr. Small took a step toward the red-haired girl. "Where did you go?" he asked her. "A friend of ours wanted to meet you."

"Oh." Scarlet turned to him, blinking. "I'm sorry. I went to go look around the house. I was tired of being in this room."

Mr. Nosy suddenly remembered Scarlet's goody bag. He remembered setting it on the table in the living room. While Mr. Small and Scarlet talked, he went to fetch it. He grabbed the bag and was about to go back to the room, when he spotted a binder hidden behind one of the chairs. Confused, he reached for it.

_Strange, _he thought, staring down at the red cover. He wondered if he should open it. But just then he heard Mr. Small calling his name. Quickly, Mr. Nosy hid the binder and got up.

"Yeah?" he called to his friend.

"Why did you leave?" Mr. Small was standing behind him.

"I forgot Scarlet's goody bag," explained Mr. Nosy.

"There's something odd going on with this girl," Mr. Small went on, glancing at Scarlet's room. The door was open, and he could see the girl laying down on the bed. "I hope we did the right thing, inviting her to stay with us."

Mr. Nosy looked at the binder out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he should tell his friend about it. He decided not to; he'll come back and look at it later. "I'm sure we did," he assured Mr. Small, though he wasn't sure how effective it'll be on the small Mr. Man. He seemed really worried.

"Come on," Mr. Nosy said, getting to his feet. "Let's go give Scarlet her food." He began to walk to the girl's room, forcing himself not to look at the binder that was still hidden behind the chair. He'll come back for it later.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mr. Men Show or any of the characters in this story but Scarlet and a few yet to be announced characters. One of the unannounced characters are announced in this chapter. By the way, I know Mr. Scatterbrain is totally out of character in this chapter and might be in the rest of the story, but I'll try harder next time he is shown to keep him in his character. And perhaps, other characters aren't being themselves as well. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. It reveals a huge secret.**

* * *

A few days past, and Scarlet only seemed to be getting stranger. She was beginning to really freak Mr. Small out, but Mr. Nosy told him that it was just all in his head and that he shouldn't be scared of a young girl.

"I know I shouldn't," Mr. Small said, glancing at Scarlet who was in the living room, looking over some paper in her folders. "But there is just something unusual about her, something that really creeps me out..."

Mr. Nosy sighed and got up, going over to Scarlet. He didn't want Mr. Small to chase her off. He wanted to know everything he can about her. Quietly, he sat down beside her and tried to look at the paper she was reading, but he leaned too far to the side and ended up falling out of the chair. Pain shot through his head when he hit it on the hard floor.

Immediately Mr. Small appeared next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Laughing made the two look up. "That's what you get for being nosy," Scarlet pointed out, still laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Mr. Small exclaimed, looking angry. "He could be hurt!" To Mr. Nosy, he asked, in a gentle voice," Are you hurt?"

The light green Mr. Man shook his head, his eyes glued on Scarlet. "N-no, I'm fine," he stammered, trying to get up. But all of the sudden he felt dizzy. The room spun around him, making it hard for him to tell where he should put his feet. He sat up, deciding that he should stay on the floor until he felt better. He felt sick, but he didn't want Mr. Small to worry about him. He had hit his head really hard, and now there was a dull pain.

"Can you get up?" Mr. Small's voice sounded far away.

"Y-yeah." Mr. Nosy got to his feet, but he felt like he was about to fall over. "I need to go lay down." He began to stumble to the bedroom.

Mr. Small widen his eyes. "So, I'm gonna be here by myself with Scarlet?" He glanced at the red-haired girl, who smiled and waved at him. There was something about her smile that sent shivers down Mr. Small's back. He got a worried look on his face and ran to catch up to his best friend. "I'm sure you're fine," he said quickly. "You know what would help?" He stepped in front of him, causing Mr. Nosy to come to a halt. "If you laid in your chair," he went on, adding to himself in his head, _Where you can be here in case something happens._

"I'm sorry, Mr. Small," his friend said, staring down at his buddy. He saw like three of Mr. Small. "I really need to go lay down in my bed." He slowly past his friend, groaning and holding his head.

"Aw, come on, Mr. Small."

Mr. Small jumped when he heard Scarlet say his name.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Small frowned, turning to her. He didn't mean to be so mean to her, but there was something very odd about her, and he didn't like it. "I don't want you to think you've done anything bad."

"Oh." Scarlet sighed and put the papers back in her bag. "I get it." She got up and began to walk to her room.

Suddenly Mr. Small felt guilty. He wanted to call her back and apologize but just then there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it, and he was surprise to see Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Calamity standing there.

"Oh, hello," Mr. Small greeted them, wondering what they were doing here.

"Hi," Mr. Scatterbrain said, lifting his hat in greetings.

"Hey, Mr. Small," added Little Miss Calamity. "Mr. Scatterbrain told me that there is a new girl in town, and he wanted to meet her since the last time he tried to, she was missing."

"Oh, yeah. Well, she's back," Mr. Small told them. "She's in her room. Please come in."

The couple walked into the house when Mr. Small step back.

"Where's Mr. Nosy?" asked Little Miss Calamity, glancing around the living room.

"In our room," Mr. Small replied, explaining how he fell off his chair and hurt himself.

"I hope he's okay," the Little Miss said, looking concern.

"He said he's fine."

While they talked, Mr. Scatterbrain walked over to Scarlet's room. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Confused, he opened the door and looked in. There was a red-haired girl laying on her stomach on the bed, her face in the pillow. He could hear that she was crying. Suddenly worried about her, even though he never met her, he quickly went to her bed, stopping when he got to her side.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, staring down at her.

She looked up, her face wet from her tears. Her eyes were dull with pain, and Mr. Scatterbrain tried to make her feel better by smiling down at her, trying to make her know there is nothing to cry about.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice given away the hint that she's been through a lot of pain.

"Mr. Scatterbrain," the Mr. Man replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's your name?"

"The name's Ace," the girl told him, sitting up.

"Oh. Um..." He tried to think of something to say. "Why were you crying?"

Ace stared at him, as if she was trying to study him. "I was thinking of my mother." She sighed and looked away from him, closing her eyes.

"What happened to her?"

"She died of cancer when I was ten," Ace explained.

"Oh." Mr. Scatterbrain fell quiet for a few moments. He tried to think of something that'll cheer her up, but nothing came to mind. "Did your dad raise you when she...passed away?"

Ace shook her head. "No, I never met my dad," she answered. "My grandparents raised me."

"Ah. Okay." Mr. Scatterbrain got up and told her," Well, I'll be going. But it was nice meeting you, Ace."

Ace didn't respond. She just laid back down and brought her legs in her stomach. She laid there, in a ball, staring at the wall, her eyes dark with a lifetime of pain.

"Poor girl," Mr. Scatterbrain murmured to himself as he exit the room.

"So how was she?" Mr. Small asked, not wanting to tell him what happened before he and Little Miss Calamity arrived. He just wanted to know if Scarlet was okay.

"She was crying when I entered her room," Mr. Scatterbrain told him, frowning. "She was crying about her mother, who died of cancer when Ace was ten."

"Awww, that's so sad!" Little Miss Calamity frowned, glancing at the door to Scarlet's room.

Mr. Small nodded in agreement. Then something dawned on him. "Did you say 'when _Ace _was ten'?" he asked Mr. Scatterbrain.

"Yes," replied the magenta Mr. Man. "She told me her name was Ace."

"She told us that her name was Scarlet." Mr. Small thought for a few minutes before adding," And she said she didn't remember anything about her parents. What else did she tell you?"

"That she never met her dad and her grandparents raised her after her mom passed away," Mr. Scatterbrain told him, afraid that he said the wrong thing.

"Strange." Mr. Small began to walk to Scarlet's (or whatever her name is) room.

Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Calamity looked at each other, before following Mr. Small.

The small Mr. Man came into the red-haired girl's room and stormed over to the bed, where she was laying, staring down at a piece of paper.

"What is your real name?" he demanded, causing her to look up in surprise. She widened her eyes, frightened by his sudden anger.

"Huh?" She sat up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you tell Mr. Scatterbrain that your name was Ace?" Mr. Small asked, staring up at her and crossing his arms. "Is Scarlet your real name or what?"

"Oh." The girl put her legs over the edge of the bed and looked down at him, then glanced at the two people behind him. "I'm sorry. I never met either of them." She frowned. "My name is Scarlet though. But...um..." She wasn't sure how to explain what was going on.

"But what?" Mr. Small asked, sounding a little curious now.

"It's hard to explain," Scarlet said slowly, as if she was thinking about what she wanted to say. "Umm...I have these personalities that sometimes take over and I don't remember anything in that time."

Mr. Small just stared at her, too shock and confused to say anything. Behind him, Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Calamity exchanged looks.

"I can't stop the personalities from coming out," Scarlet went on. "I've tried to control it, but I can't. I'm sorry. I'll leave." She jumped off the bed and grab her bag.

"No, don't leave." Mr. Small blocked her way. "It sounds like you have a disorder. Have you ever heard of Multiple Personality Disorder?"

Scarlet nodded. "That's what I have," she said, sighing. "I remember someone telling me that, though I can't remember who it was." She closed her eyes for a few moments, as if she thought she'd see the face of the person who told her. She did see something blurry but she wasn't sure what it was. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Mr. Small staring up at her with understanding. She took a step back, suddenly uncomfortable with the look he gave her.

"Oh, so you're not dangerous, after all," he said in a relieved voice. "I'm sorry. When you kept changing moods, I thought...well, that's not important," he added quickly. He didn't want to tell her that he thought she was planning something.

The red-haired just stared at him, kinda hurt that he thought she was dangerous. Well, _Scarlet's _not...

_ Aw, God please don't let him come out! _she thought, suddenly anxious.

Mr. Scatterbrain took a few steps forward, until he was in front of Scarlet. "So, you're Scarlet right now?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I think I talked to Ace earlier," he told her.

"Ah. Ace." Scarlet nodded. "She keeps a journal." She took the bag off and put it on the bed, beginning to go through it. "Sometimes I would come back and find myself staring down at a notebook." She pulled stuff out of her bag. "The only reason I know it's Ace's is because she signs her name every time she writes an entry. She has the neatest hand writing." Scarlet looked up, confusion in her eyes. "I can't find the notebook."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Wow, whoever this Ace person is had a hard life," Mr. Nosy murmured to himself as he flipped the page, continuing to read. He had laid down for a little while, but when he felt better, he decided to look through the binder. In the binder, he found a notebook that had different journal entries. Each entry was sadder than the next.

One was a whole page of her childhood. She was born in New Jersey, but her and her mother moved to Texas when she was four. Then her mom died when she was ten. After that, she was shipped off to Florida where her grandparents lived. They raised her. She also put in there that she never knew her dad and her mom hated to talk about him.

"This is really interesting," he stated as he flipped yet another page. "I feel really sorry for this Ace person."

* * *

**Okay, I want to say a few things. So I am not trying to make fun of Multiple Personality Disorder. I know it's a serious disorder. I just wanted to make it clear that I am NOT trying to make fun of it. But it is going to be one of the main focus of this story. Also, I know it's a sad thing to lose someone because of cancer. I'm not trying to make fun of that either. I just have a strong feeling that Ace's mother died because of it. I know it's sad, and when I came up with it, I was unsure at first, but I needed a sad background for Ace, because she is a miserable personality, who has gone through pain and lose.**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. Review, please! And please, no flames!**


End file.
